1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for archiving data in a tape, and more particularly, to a virtual disk library device having a disk array device and a tape library device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual disk library devices (systems) include a random access-type device such as a magnetic disk device (hereinafter, referred to as a disk) and a sequential access-type device such as a magnetic tape device (hereinafter, referred to as a tape) therein. The virtual disk library devices can copy or move data between a disk and a tape (represented by “disk-tape” or the like), as is needed.
Such technology has been disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2007-305075.